


so many hours between us (but we still find the time to make it right)

by Thegirlwholooksfornewfriends



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (maybe), 2015 Louis (the shag?), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, But also, Crack, Depends on how you look at it, Famous Harry, Fluff, Football | Soccer, Friends to Lovers, Long Hair Harry, M/M, Non-Famous Louis Tomlinson, Probably ooc, SO, Strangers to Lovers, TEXTING FIC WOOHOO, but it's 2020/21!!, haircuts from 2015, if you're here for ziam I'd look away, not much football actually, send help, this isn't really planned out yet so, ticking off all the boxes eh, why does Louis get his last name and harry doesn't
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegirlwholooksfornewfriends/pseuds/Thegirlwholooksfornewfriends
Summary: Louis: my dick is very attractive thank you very muchH: no❤️Or, the one where the boys are part of gen Z and Louis accidentally texts the wrong number, but it’s okay because now he has Harry. [texting fic]
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> no wayyyyyy I'm writing something?? here's my first fic mfs. It's going to be chaptered, and the chapters will eventually get longer; LET ME PLAN IT OUT FIRST JEEZ. have fun, and if you're confused then it's okay because I am too *red heart*

02/20/19 2:36 PM

199-112-2428: that party still sat mate ??

199-402-0197: sorry?

199-112-2428: the party

199-112-2428: sat right ?

199-402-0197: soz, I think you have the wrong number ://

199-112-2428: So,,this isn’t Niall Horan ?

199-402-0197: Never met a Niall in my life, sorry mate

199-112-2428: ah, sorry to bother, have a nice day x

199-402-0197: you too .xx

02/21/19 4:23 PM

199-112-2428: this you Ni?

199-402-0197: hi it’s me again, still not Niall :(

199-112-2428: oh shit sorryy

199-402-0197: you’re good, this is probably better than what m doing right now

199-112-2428: ...what are you doing ?

199-402-0197: getting ready for work practice lol

199-402-0197: not much to do and ive still got 20 minutes or summat left before we start

199-112-2428: by any chance, are you a dude?

199-112-2428: preferably a...gay dude

199-402-0197: right to it then eh

199-402-0197: what if you’re a weird old man creeping on me huh

199-112-2428: i promise i’m not !!

199-402-0197: okayyyy…

199-402-0197: yes and yes haha

199-402-0197: why ?

199-112-2428: maybe we’re going to be one of those stories where like

199-112-2428: we fall in love over text and meet irl and fall even more in love

199-402-0197: ohmygod lmao

199-402-0197: maybe you’re just lonely

199-112-2428: AHAHAHA yes.

199-402-0197: kidding btw maybe we are

199-112-2428: 😏

199-112-2428: got a name?

199-402-0197: creep that’s what

199-112-2428: i’m not a creep !!

199-112-2428: hi i’m Louis, i’m gay, and i’m very much 22 yrs old >:(

199-402-0197: hello Louis I’m H, i’m also very gay and 20 years old 😀

199-402-0197: idkkkkk who you are yet, so I’m not giving you my full name x

199-402-0197: the internet is a scary place

199-112-2428: keyword: yet

199-402-0197: dick

199-112-2428: yes i’d like that

199-402-0197: STOPAHWDKSBKX

199-112-2428: <33


	2. January

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an introduction to Louis being a teeny tiny homosexual teenybopper. 
> 
> same

01/05/20 4:12 PM

H: your favorite boy is trending again 

Louis: as if I haven't noticed 💅

Louis: BUT SERIOUSLY GOD HAS FAVORITES AND I'M NOT ONE OF THEM 

Louis: HIS HAIR? WHY CAN'T I BE IN ANGUILLA >:(

H: I don't get it, but okay 

Louis: he's wearing blue and my eyes are blue we're soulmates 

H: sure pal 

Louis: SHUT UP H 

H: anywayssssssssss

Louis: too many Ss bubs 

H: im hurt

Louis: IM HURT THAT YOU WON'T LET ME SPREAD MY LOVE FOR OUR LORD AND SAVIOR HARRY STYLES 

H: CALM DOWN

Louis: YOU CALM DOWN 

H: I AM CALM 

Louis: SO AM I 

Louis: WHORE 

H: BITCH 

Louis: RAT 

H: UN-SUBLIME PERSON

Louis: gasp 

Louis: I am sublime 

Louis: you ARE NOT 

H: I'M MORE SUBLIME THAN YOU 

Louis: NOT EVEN POSSIBLE, DELULU 

H: H THE DELULU? GIVE IT A REST? MORE LIKE

H: LOUIS THE DELULU 

Louis: I WANT TO PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE 

H: BITE ME 

Louis: isn't it fight me 

H: no

H: bite me

H: 😏

Louis: STOP IT 

H: :PP

Louis: ohmygod 

Louis: my best friend is a psychopath and I don't even know him 

* * *

01/11/20 9:42 PM

Louis: THE BRITS H THE BRITS 

Louis: HE GOT NOMINATED FOR THE BRITS 

H: yeah so did Lewis Capaldi

H: four times 

Louis: SHUT UP IT'S HARRY 

H: maybe I will punch you in the face 

Louis: no you won't ❤️ 

H: WATCH ME 

Louis: oh no, H is gonna hurt me

Louis: oh wait

Louis: WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO H IS 

H: ROQIDFHANLJQBWDSLJ DICK 

Louis: (I still want that) 

H: and he says I'M crazy 🙄

Louis: YOU ARE

Louis: it's okay dot I still love you <33

H: as you should 

Louis: YOU'RE SO CONCEITED 

H: SO ARE YOU 

Louis: WE DON'T TALK ABOUT THAT 

H: wanna hear a joke

Louis: you

H: what

Louis: YOU'RE SO PREDICTABLE STAHUOJLBFDC

H: I don't get it

H: I'M GONNA TELL YOU A JOKE 

Louis: please stop 

H: why did the math book look so sad

Louis: no 

H: BECAUSE OF ALL IT'S PROBLEMS

H: just like you

H: go finish your missing assignments Lou 

Louis: you're unbelievable 

H: inconceivable! 

Louis: I DON'T EVEN LIKE THE PRINCESS BRIDE 

H: THAT SOUNDS LIKE A YOU PROBLEM 

H: if you don't like the princess bride then why do you get my references 

Louis: cries 

H: DO YOUR HOMEWORK OR YOU'RE LAME 

Louis: wow I feel so loved 

H: "Louis deadpanned"

Louis: STOP DOING THAT LIFE ISN'T A WATTPAD FANFICTION 

H: no❤️

H: seriously though love, don't you have assignments due tonight 

Louis: yes :(( okay 

Louis: STOP DISTRACTING ME 

Louis: text you tmrw? 

H: yeah :pp

Louis: night h <33 love you 

H: goodnightttttt old man. love you too 

* * *

01/12/20 11:07 AM 

Louis: it’s Z’s birthday 

Louis: i'm getting him flowers looooooook

Louis: *image attached* 

H: they look like lilys 

Louis: they’re alcatraz flowers 

H: they look like lilys 

Louis: they’re not though 

H: but they look like them 

H: wait they’re the same thing i looked it up 

Louis: you seriously- 

Louis: okay then 

H: i looked up the meaning behind them in case they’re something bad

Louis: what why 

H: yk

H: flower meanings 

H: don’t just get flowers because they’re pretty 

Louis: i’ll do exactlyyy that 

H: nooooo looking up the meanings makes it way more

H: meaningful 

Louis: if they’re pretty, they’re pretty 

Louis: no one’s gonna know the meaning 

H: WHAT IF THEY LOOK THEM UP

Louis: NO ONE DOES THAT 

H: I DO THAT 

Louis: except for you 

H: PEOPLE DO DO IT!! IT’S REALLY CUTE >:(

H: like.. You go to a florist and ask the meaning behind the flowers

H: when you give the flowers, tell the person the meaning!

Louis: THEY’RE JUST FLOWERS H WHO CARES 

H: THATS SO INSINCERE 

Louis: HA, LIKE I CARE???

H: YOU SHOULD CARE THEY’RE FOR ZAYNNNNNNN HE’S YOUR FRIEND !

Louis: H i love you but Z would not look up the meaning behind flowers

H: :((

* * *

01/12/20 10:15 PM  
  


Louis: i want ice cream 

H: make it !

Louis: i'm gonna go cry in the corner

Louis: uh, as if i have the ingredients for that??

* * *

10:32 PM

H: do you have vanilla extract 

Louis: did you just look up a recipe for ice cream 

Louis: and yes I do 

H: YES I DID BECAUSE YOU NEED TO STOP SUPPORTING THOSE STUPID CHAIN CONVENIENCE STORES AND MAKE YOUR OWN FOOD

Louis: WHAT IF I NEED CONDOMS 

H: why would you need condoms 

Louis: what if I have you over huh 😏

H: ohmygod kill me 

H: ANYWAYS 

H: do you have heavy cream 

Louis: no

H: oh

H: nvm then oops ❤️

Louis: i hate you 

* * *

01/15/20 11:28 AM

H: four days ago you were freaking out about the nomination and now it's the performance?

H: he's not even that cool 🙄

Louis: BLASPHEMY 

H: you are crazyyyy bubs❤️

Louis: BUT HE'S PERFORMING

Louis: SM CONTENT YOU DON'T GET IT 

H: *image attached* 

Louis: your reaction memes suck 

Louis: *image attached*

H: YOUR REACTION MEMES ARE JUST PHOTOS OF HARRY NIALL AND LIAM 

Louis: YOU CAN'T BLAME ME ONE DIRECTION OWNS MY SOUL 

H: that's not healthy 

Louis: WELCOME TO MY LIFE

H: DICK 

H: I know what you're thinking and I WILL punch you in the face 

Louis:...

H: stop

Louis:..............

H: STOP

Louis: (I still want that) 

H: FML 

* * *

01/15/20 5:43

Louis: if females had a prostate butt stuff would be so much more fun for them

Louis: like ik the arse is sensitive 

Louis: but where do females get pleasure in anal sex

H: why are you thinking about this 

Louis: I've thought about it for a while 

H: maybe they just like it

Louis: why

H: I DON'T KNOW LOUIS I'M NOT A FEMALE 

Louis: oops 

H: you're so weird ??

Louis: ahem

Louis: wbk 

Louis: yk what I was doing my work before this 

H: GOOD

H: STOP LETTING ME DISTRACT YOU 

Louis: YOU'VE ALREADY TAKEN 12 MINUTES 

H: YOU STARTED THIS CONVERSATION 

Louis: NO I DIDN'T

Louis: oh I did 

H: WSJHKSEJSHDN

Louis: THAT DOESN'T MATTER 

H: YES IT DOES

Louis: UH YOU CONTINUED THIS CONVERSATION 

H: YEAH THAT'S KIND OF HOW LIFE WORKS

Louis: WHY ARE WE TYPING IN CAPS

H: I DON'T KNOW

Louis: anyways 

H: go do your work you big dummy 

Louis: >:( 

* * *

01/16/20 1:19 PM

H: okay so when was the last time they were found to be racist 

Louis: STOP DEFENDING THEM 

H: IM TRYING TO SEE BOTH SIDES OF THE STORY

Louis: stop being sensible and help me boycott his performance with Pepsi you dick 

H: this will literally blow over by tomorrow 

H: LET HIM LIVE

Louis: I thought you hated Harry, STOP HELPING HIM 

H: I don't hate him 

H: I'm just not a hugeeeeee fan like you 

Louis: mhm 

H: maybe he has reasons

Louis: oh really

Louis: WHAT PARTICULAR REASON COULD HE HAVE IN ORDER TO PERFORM WITH A RACIST SODA COMPANY 

H: uh

H: I dunn0

H: maybe it's his management?

Louis: WHYWOULDYOUKNOWTHAT

Louis: how did you know he has shitty management? 

H: is that not common knowledge

H: most artists have pretty shitty management qkhadgfbcxnas

Louis: mhmmmmmmm

Louis: okayyyyyyyyy thennnnnnnn

H: delulu ❤️

* * *

01/20/20 9:03 AM

Louis: look at him 

Louis:[ *image attached* ](https://www.instagram.com/p/B7jA2rApijV/)

H: 6

Louis: what-

H: 6 🤷🏽♀️

Louis: six what 

H: out of ten

Louis: I don't get it

H: SIX OUT OF TEN 

Louis: WHAT DO YOU MEAN

H: I'M GIVING HIM A SIX OUT OF TEN

Louis: oh

Louis: OH

Louis: THAT'S SO MEAN

Louis: THIS IS BLASPHEMY

Louis: ZAYN MALIK ISN'T EVEN REAL 

Louis: HOW VERY DARE YOU 

H: WHGSKJHEDASKJZH

H: I DUNNO HE'S LESS COOL THAN WHAT YOU ALWAYS SAY

Louis: LIES

Louis: WE CAN'T BE FRIENDS ANYMORE 

Louis: APOLOGIZE 

H: nO

Louis: OKAY BYE BITCH 

H: I'M SORRY HE'S AMAZING TOTALY SUBLIME WOW LOOK AT HIS FACIAL FEATURES IMMACULATE SIMPLY IMMACULATE 

Louis: was that so hard 

Louis: dick 

H: >:( 

* * *

01/23/20 12:57 AM 

H: what's the capitol of California

Louis: uh

Louis: Mexico 

H: I'm- 

H: are you okay ??

Louis: DRUUUUNKAROO

Louis: lol no 

* * *

01/23/20 2:33 AM

Louis: you're like

Louis: my favorite person 

H: I thought Harry was your favorite person 

Louis: noooooo

Louis: you first

H: 🥺 you too bubs 

Louis: goodnight

Louis: loveyouuuuuu

H: sweet dreams buckaroo 

H: love you. x

* * *

01/25/20 1:19

Louis: I dunno what Wango Tango is but I'm VERY excited 

H: it's an iHeartRadio concert on kiis fm

Louis:.....

Louis: and you know this becauseeeeee?

H: uh

Louis: ?

* * *

01/25/20 1:34

Louis: ANSWER ME YOU DICK 

H: IT'S KINDA COMMON KNOWLEDGE I DUNNO MY SISTER WATCHES IT 

Louis: MMMMHMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

H: iT'S TRUE SHE DOES

Louis: I DONUT BELIEVE YOU 

H: OKAY 

H: I DON'T NEED YOUR VALIDATION 

Louis: ......

H: .......

Louis: .....

H: .......

Louis: ......

H:..... 

Louis: ......

H: .......

Louis: .....

H: .......

Louis: ......

H: STOP IT

Louis: YOU STOP IT

H: YOU STARTED IT

Louis: YOU'RE SO IMMATURE 

H: ARE YOU SURE YOU AREN'T LOOKING IN A MIRROR

Louis: that's so unoriginal it isn't even funny anymore 

H: LET ME LIVE 

H: DICK

Louis: ......

H: I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO SAY AND I NEED YOU TO STOP IT

H: RIGHT NOW

Louis: (I still want that) 

H: somebody kill me

* * *

01/29/20

H: so what you're saying is

H: because some random photos were released

H: you know have 10000 theories about a music video that hasn't even been announced yet 

Louis: that is exactly what I'm saying thank you for catching on 

H: I- so anyways 

H: all you talk about is Harry Styles Harry Styles Harry Styles PAY ATTENTION TO ME

Louis: I DO PAY ATTENTION TO YOU 

Louis: I just pay more attention to harry Styles <33

H: you wouldn't even be a fan rn if I hadn't shown you a One Direction song >:( 

Louis: yes thank you again THE PAST IS IN THE PAST SHUT UP

H: ME

H: I can feel you rolling your eyes 

Louis: that's creepy 

H: you're creepy

Louis: I'm creepy in a cool way

Louis: you're creepy in a creepy way 

H: that doesn't even make sense

Louis: you don't even make sense

H: YOU'RE SUCH A CHILD 

Louis: NO YOU

H: SEE WHAT I MEAN 

Louis: SHUTUP 

H: WASIHAKJAHDFNLKAS

Louis: fanks bubs 

H: I hate you lol 

* * *

01/30/20 8:28 PM

Louis: YOU DON'T GET IT THE VEST THE PANTS AGH THEY BOTH LOOKED SO-

Louis: AND THE VOCALS?????

Louis: LITERALLY IMMACULATE 

H: I have to say, they did both do really well

Louis: SEE

H: maybe I'm biased because I love Lizzo 

H: but the show was really great 

Louis: IT WAS MORE THAN PERFECTION GODPQWIHDSLNXZ I LOVE THEM SM 

Louis: hizzo stans rise

H: romantically?????????

Louis: no

Louis: if they did I'd love it

Louis:but like,,,,their friendship>>>

H: our friendship>>>

Louis: fank you very much bubs 

Louis: but no 

H: WHAT

Louis: I'M KIDDING WESAYHJVHQASBKJDZ

Louis: I love you vv much H 🥺❤️

H: k 🙄

Louis: HEY

Louis: SAY IT BACK 

H: hmph

H:ialsoloveyouverymuch >:( 

Louis: thank you <33 

* * *

01/31/20 1:56 AM

Louis: maybe in some alternate universe I've just released my first album

Louis: I would name it

Louis: Walls

H: you go bubs

Louis: yeah

Louis: Walls by Louis Tomlinson ! Out now ! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fink you get the gist; Louis is a super gay super fan and H is Harry (Styles)
> 
> [H hasn't revealed his identity and that should be obvious]
> 
> I don't really feel like going into how they became such good friends [maybe we can make a prequel out of that], but eventually you'll see a system of how the chapters are formed; each chap sums up most, if not all, the things that happened in the HS fandom for that month. I wish I started this last year so it would be like a rundown for each month, but life is hard and that didn't happen. One Direction consists of Harry, Niall, and Liam, and Zayn and Louis are both uni students. Just wanted to clear a few things up in case it didn't make sense :D


End file.
